Jennifer Billingsworth
Jennifer Billingsworth, 'better known as '"Billie" is a character in the Walkyverse (primarily Roomies! and It's Walky!) and Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse Billie is a childhood friend of Walky and Beef, and the wife of Danny Wilcox, whom she met at college. A strong, dominating person, she will do anything to get to the heart of a story. History Growing up in southern Indiana, Billie came from a wealthy family whom she saw little of, with her father sailing his yacht and her mother entertaining guests. As a child, she was babysat a lot by Ruth, along with her neighbor Walky. It was at this time when Billie and Walky gave each other their ubiquitous nicknames. They became friends, and ended up learning how to fight and kiss from each other. During her high school years she became a cheerleader and began dating Beef. She also began ignoring Walky in public. She was a cheerleader after all. Can't be seen with a kid who only talks about monkeys and poop. In college, Billie shared a house with four roommates, among them her former babysitter, Ruth. Billie lamented her loss of social status, but managed to fit into the college lifestyle rather normally anyway. She took up the group's favorite hobby, drinking, and at one of the weekly parties held at the house, she met Danny Wilcox, who lived next to Ruth's brother Howard. They started out hating each other, especially when Danny indirectly caused the death of Ruth in a car accident. She resolved to be a better person and stop drinking, seeing it as the cause of Ruth's death. Billie and Danny ended up turning their loathing for each over into love, after a short trip to Mount Rushmore. She confessed to needing Danny to help her overcome her own moral dilemmas and overcome Mary, an extremely moral Christian friend of Danny's. After she saw Mary go into a room with a guy at a party, she told Danny about it and tried to get him to side with her. When he couldn't choose, she drove off in anger. He caught up to her and apologized after realizing his mistake, that his morals were nothing without experience. After Danny graduated from college and started interning in Colorado, they began long-distance dating, and the two of them visited Walky in Denver. After they got a phone call saying that Joe had died, they left mourning him. When Aliens invaded Denver, Billie interviewed Walky to find out what was happening, recognizing him as a SEMME agent off the news. She found out that Joe was alive and well as a SEMME agent also, and that Sal Walters, an old girlfriend of Danny's, was responsible for turning North America yellow with the Power Booster Rod. When Danny began visiting Sal in jail, she resented his lack of attention for her. Admitting that she was dependent upon on him, she apologized for doubting him but still hated Sal. Taking up martial arts classes, she ended up coming up against Sal when she came to visit Danny. Although she did not physically best Sal, she put up a surprisingly good fight as a result of her childhood spent fighting with Walky. Impressed by her spirit and determination to protect Danny, Sal left her alone. Employed by a major news station, Billie covered the launch of the USS Destiny. Desperate for a bigger story, she infiltrated SEMME HQ after it was disbanded to discover the secrets within. Trapped inside during "&$@#ing World War III", she helped Sal and the others stop Beef and Jim as they attacked them alongside JFO[. Surviving the attack, she helped out Joyce and Walky after their mechs were destroyed by the Martians. After the Martian invasion was over, Billie and Danny got married in a church ceremony with Carly and her other sorority sisters as bridesmaids, and Joyce and Sal as guests. She soon after became pregnant and give birth to her and Danny's first child, "D.J.", who was born on the tenth anniversary of the Walkyverse. In other news: In some parallel universe Danny got together with Sal instead of Billie, and they had a kid, and when he grew up he traveled back in time and across dimensions to the prime universe. According to Billie, this is Danny's fault. Trivia *She sometimes wears glasses. Wow-chica-WOW. *She definitely smooched and possibly had sexy sexies with Ruth in college, despite being babysat by her when she was younger. Wow-chica-WOW. *She is half-Chinese. Dumbing of Age Category:Characters